


The (Poorly Planned) Seduction of Doug Billingham

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Falling For You Was As Easy As Breathing [2]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Kirill is irritated by the fact that Doug hasn't mentioned the "freezer incident", so he confides in Valery.His solution?Seduction.(Set after the events of Locked In, but can be read alone.)





	The (Poorly Planned) Seduction of Doug Billingham

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy.  
> I thought my first smut was bad, but then I went and did this and I just *shrugs*.
> 
> I have a head-canon that Doug has a way with dirty talk and Kirill is loud. Maybe it's just me? X3
> 
> There is actually sex in this!  
> Possibly poorly written, because it is my first full sex scene, but I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported Locked In, and I hope this wraps things up nicely! ^w^
> 
> As always, I have edited and double edited, but if something seems weird/wrong, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kirill sighed again and threw himself back in the office chair hard enough to make it bounce. It had been nearly two weeks since the walk-in freezer incident, and Doug hadn't brought it up  _ once. _ Kirill was losing his mind. 

 

I mean, sure he wanted more. He would be crazy not to! So, would it kill Doug to at least let him  _ know _ that it was just a one off to keep them alive?? It's not too much to ask, right? For Doug to just say “Hey, that was great, but it was only because we were near death. Don't get any further ideas, Partner.”

 

Kirill huffed and spun around in his chair. Apparently, it  _ was _ too much to ask for. Doug hadn't brought it up at all, and after two days, Kirill was a nervous, slightly horny, mess. In his anxious state, he had confessed his troubles to his older sist- er, brother, Valery.

 

_ “Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move?” Valery suggested as he wiped the inside of a glass cup. Kirill frowned in confusion. _

 

_ “Why? He's the… mature one. Wouldn't it make more sense if he..?” Kirill purses his lips, stubbornly ignoring the heat he can feel in his cheeks. He would blame it on the alcohol if anyone asks. So what if he hadn't even finished one cup?? _

 

_ “That's probably exactly why he's waiting. He's older, with more experience, so of course he'd want to wait on you. He probably doesn't want you to feel like he's pressuring you, or that he has expectations. He wants to know that you want this because you want it, not because you feel like you can't say no.” Kirill nods slowly. It definitely made a lot of sense. Doug wasn't the kind to take advantage of others; especially not with something like that. _

 

_ “So… what do I do?” Kirill asks shyly. “I mean. I  _ **_definitely_ ** _ want… a repeat. Or more, if he's willing…” Valery laughs softly as Kirill fidgets on his stool.  _

 

_ “You’re so cute.” He leans against the counter, “Why not just tell Doug?” Kirill quickly shakes his head. _

 

_ “God, no. What if he says he was just trying to stay warm and it meant nothing? That would be more embarrassing than Deana walking in on us.” Kirill drops his forehead to the bar and groans. Valery gives an amused smile and runs his fingers through Kirill's hair. _

 

_ “Then, why not try some light seduction?” Kirill picks his head up, “You know, flaunt your assets just a bit. And if he seems interested, then there's no problem, right?” Kirill sits up once more, small frown on his face. _

 

_ “How would I do that? _

 

The first suggestion had been to wear more form fitting clothes and bend over a lot. Kirill could do that.

 

He wore tight jeans, v-neck shirts that clung to his lithe muscle and rode up when he stretched. He would purposely drop a pen, or even a file of paperwork every time he passed Doug. He did a lot more stretching in the chair, standing in the middle of the office, in the passenger seat; anywhere Doug could see him.

 

Not that Doug had even  _ bothered _ to look. Kirill always casually glanced in Doug's direction when he stretched or bent to pick something up, but the other man was always focused on something else. By day three of his seduction, all he had gotten was a recommendation for a good chiropractor (from Max) and a lot of shit from Deana about how clumsy he was.

 

It was time to change tactics. 

 

_ “Casual touching?” Kirill wrote on a napkin. _

 

_ “Mm-hm.” Valery gave a wave as Derek came in through the front door, “Just small brushes of contact. If he's sitting when you walk past, you could trail your fingers over his shoulder. When you stand next to him, maybe brush shoulders or the backs of your hands.” Derek shuffled behind the bar as he pulled on an apron. _

 

_ “What's going on?” Derek asked with a smile. Kirill flushed and hid his scribbled notes. Valery smiled. _

 

_ “Trying to get Kirill laid.”  _

 

The casual touching was tough. They weren't usually close enough for casual touching, and Doug hadn't been sitting at good desk most of the day. He persevered though, and managed to casually(?) brush against Doug a few times. On his second day of attempting the Casual Touching Plan, as he so aptly named it, things went sour.

 

“Is there something you wanted to talk about?” Doug asked, sitting back in his chair. Kirill froze, hand inches away from brushing against Doug's shoulder.

 

“O-of course not!” Kirill stuttered, a little too loudly if the startled look from Kay meant anything, and jerked his hand away. Doug raised his eyebrows.

 

“You sure? I thought you had been trying to get my attention since yesterday.” Doug props one elbow on the desk and drops his chin into it, “Was I wrong?”

 

Kirill flounders for a moment, cheeks pink, and considers just blurting it out, manages to get out “Doug-!”

 

And then he remembers.

 

They're in the office.

 

They're  _ all _ in the office.

 

He spins around quickly, avoiding looking at anyone else, and runs to the bathroom. That was  _ so embarrassing _ . 

 

_ “I've always thought straightforward was best.” Derek muses as he sips a glass of water, “But maybe it's just my age.” He huffs a small laugh. Valery smiles at the man and Kirill studiously ignores the subtle lowering of his brother's eyelashes and the change in posture. _

 

_ “Is that so?” Derek nods, oblivious. _

 

_ “Definitely. As you get older, playing games just isn't as fun. You want to find someone who wants the same thing that you do, and is obvious about it. Second guessing and leading the other person on gets old fast.” Derek waved a hand in dismissal, “It's better to make your intentions known up front; that way there's no hurt feelings and everyone can find what they need.” Derek finished with a smile. Valery gives a small sigh and turns to Kirill once more. _

 

_ “Or he could be like others we know and just be oblivious.” He purses his lips and pushes away from the bar, “If seduction tricks don't work, just be honest. It might be your only option.” _

 

Kirill spun once more and huffed a breath. Looks like it definitely would be his only option. A hand caught the back of his chair and Kirill looked up to find Doug staring down at him.

 

“Are you working overtime again?” Kirill looks at the clock on his desk and clicks his tongue when he realizes that it's already after six pm. The rest of the office is empty and dimly lit, and he really should go home, but the stack of reports on the corner of his desk has been growing over the past couple weeks while he's been distracted. Kirill sighs and drags a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah, I am. I need to get at least a few of these reports finished and input into the system.” Doug nods and releases the chair so Kirill can scoot closer to the desk. 

 

“Okay.” Kirill hears Doug's footsteps move away and frowns as she opens a file folder with too much force. Would it be too much to ask for his partner to help him out?

 

Probably.

 

Kirill releases his death grip on the black ink pen and sighs. This isn't Doug's problem, he reminds himself. He was the one who had been distracted and shirking his work. Doug had finished his paperwork fair and square. 

 

Kirill startles when a hot mug of coffee is placed on the desk in front of him and a folder is taken from the stack on his right. He looks up, surprised.

 

“Doug?” The older man hums in response as he reads through the pages behind Kirill. The younger man smiles, cheeks slightly pink, and turns back to his work.

 

“No. It's nothing.”

 

\--

 

After twenty minutes of mostly silent work, it hits Kirill that this is the  _ perfect _ time to bring up the sex thing. No one else is around, there's nothing to distract Doug; he might never get another chance like this!

 

With a deep breath, Kirill sets his pen down quietly and folds his hands in his lap.

 

“Hey, Doug?” He can't bring himself to look at Doug. His gaze stays firmly fixed on the nervously fumbling fingers in his lap. When he hears Doug's questioning noise, he flicks his tongue over his bottom lip. He's definitely not prepared. He should have thought up a script. What should he even say? What was too much? Not enough?

 

“Kirill?” Doug's low voice questioned.

 

“I want to have sex with you!” Kirill blurts before immediately clamping both hands over his mouth. It's quiet for a second before a file closes and is dropped to the desk with a “thwick”.

 

“Sure.” Doug answers as he reclines in the office chair. Kirill whips around to face him with wide eyes.

 

“Wait, what??” Doug shrugs.

 

“I said “sure”. Did you want to go somewhere? Or were you hoping for some office sex?” Kirill sputters, cheeks flaming, and Doug grins.

 

“The latter, then?” He reaches out and tugs the rolling chair closer until their knees are touching, their faces inches apart. Kirill flings his hands up to cover Doug's face.

 

“Wait! Wait just a minute! Why are you saying yes?!” Doug pulls Kirill's hands away and drops back into the chair, eyebrows raised.

 

“Did you want me to say no? Is that what you're in to?” 

 

“No!” Kirill shouts, “That's not what I'm in to, I just-!” He covers his face with both hands and breathes out heavily. 

 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for nearly two weeks now! You didn't even notice, but here you are-”

 

“I noticed.” Doug interrupts. Kirill drops his hands into his lap.

 

“What.” He looks up to find Doug grinning, mischievousness shining in his eyes.

 

“It was obvious from the first pen you dropped. But, watching you get flustered was too amusing to pass up on.” Kirill glares at the older man.

 

“You absolute asshole. Do you know the hell I've been through this past week? Deana won't stop calling me Butterfingers and Max thinks I have poor posture that needs immediate attention.” He folds his arms over his chest and pouts angrily. Doug's smile widens.

 

“I know.” Kirill narrows his eyes.

 

“You're a sadist. A terrible person.” Doug gives a one shoulder shrug before propping his elbow on the arm of the chair and dropping his cheek into the palm of his hand.

 

“I never said I wasn't.” 

 

Kirill watches him closely; his lowered eyelids, his cocky smile. The top two buttons of Doug's shirt are undone, giving the younger man a glimpse of the sun-tanned skin that hides beneath. Doug's tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip and Kirill's patience snaps. 

 

Kirill vaults from the chair to straddle Doug and crush their lips together. Doug, expecting that, wraps his arms around Kirill and crushes the slighter man to his chest. While Kirill's hands dive into the unruly brunette locks, Doug lets his broad hands slide down from the slim waist to the firm curve of Kirill's behind. 

 

One hand slides down the back of his white denim jeans as the other slides further down to squeeze one of the muscled thighs boxing him in. Kirill's on  _ fire _ . 

 

He shouldn't be this wound up already; they were only kissing! It hadn't even been five minutes! But, he could feel the heat under his skin, the growing hardness in his jeans. Doug's groping does nothing to soothe the fire; it just adds another layer of want that Kirill is sure he's going to drown in. 

 

Their tongues tangle together, and Kirill debates breaking apart for oxygen, but he doesn't want to stop kissing Doug. For two weeks he had missed this. If he really took the time to think about this, he would realize that his hero worship and idolization had led to more than just a crush.

 

But he doesn't think. He arches his back and flicks his tongue and moves his hands to Doug's chest. As his hands are sliding inside the loose flaps of Doug's shirt, the older man slides a finger over Kirill's entrance. The younger man breaks away from the kiss with a shaky inhale and Doug swoops in for the kill.

 

His lips, tongue and teeth find a home against Kirill's neck and he begins leaving a trail of bites and bruises.

 

“Wanted this for  _ weeks _ .” Doug mumbles, “Wanted to spread you open, take you apart. Mark you up inside and out.”

 

Kirill's head is thrown back to give Doug ample room and he groans at the deep voice spewing filth next to his ear. Both of Doug's hands are down the back of his pants now, groping and spreading and touching. Kirill pants at the onslaught of sensations and cups the back of Doug's head as he leaves a particularly vicious mark on the younger man's collarbone. 

 

“Do it.” Kirill whimpers, “I want you to! Want you to-” he inhales sharply when Doug squeezes tighter, “to take me! God, Doug, I want you so bad!” The older man pulls his mouth away from an already purpling mark and swallows.

 

“I hope you know what you're asking for.” Kirill nods vehemently as he tries to catch his breath. Doug runs his darkened eyes over the younger man once more before removing his hands.

 

“Stand up and strip.”

 

Kirill is immediately stumbling to his feet to comply, pretending he can't feel the embarrassed blush staining his cheeks or hear Doug's soft huff of laughter. He gets stuck in his pants for a moment, curses Valery for his tight clothing suggestion, and trips over his discarded shoes, but manages to get naked in record time. Before he can begin to feel self-conscious about his body or about the fact that he was about to have  _ sex _ in the  _ office _ , Kirill turns back to Doug. The older man is breathtaking and Kirill feels his pulse leap. 

 

Doug looks as casual as can be, draped in the office chair. His shirt has been unbuttoned completely and is pushed open to expose his chest, his dark denim jeans are lying in the floor around his feet, and a hand is wrapped around the base of his swollen length, lazily stroking a finger up and down the vein as he stares at Kirill. The younger man whimpers, cock giving a small twitch, and Doug's lip curls upwards.

 

“Somebody seems eager.” Kirill flushes and drops his hands to cover himself.

 

“Shut up! You're one to talk, sitting there all-” he waves a hand at Doug, “like that!” Doug raises his eyebrows in mock innocence.

 

“Like what?” He asks. “Like I'm ready to take you apart on this desk?” He spreads his legs a little further and releases his cock. Kirill's eyes drop to the hard shaft and he swallows around a mouthful of saliva.

 

He had never really given much thought to blow jobs, both giving and receiving, but here and now, under Doug's heated gaze, he wonders what it would feel like to take the older man into his mouth. Doug reaches a hand out, palm up, and Kirill blinks away the fog. He places his hand in Doug's and lets himself be led back to his previous position, hovering over Doug's lap. The older man runs his large hands from the backs of Kirill's things to his hips and then up to his lower abdomen as Kirill gnaws at his bottom lip. 

 

Doug smiled softly and leans forward to connect their lips again, slightly slower this time. As they kiss, he picks up Kirill's slightly trembling hands and places them on his broad shoulders. After a moment, he pulls away from the kiss and presses their foreheads together, simply breathing together.

 

“We don't have to do this. Now, here, or ever.” Doug murmurs. His hands are resting on Kirill's hips as he rubs small circles into the slighter man's skin with his thumbs.

 

“We can stop here, and pretend it never happened. We can stop now, and try again another day, somewhere else.” He pulls back and inch to look Kirill in the eyes.

 

“Tell me what you want, Kirill.”

 

Kirill swallows, his eyes slightly watery. He's not sure why Doug saying that made him so  _ happy _ , but now it feels like there's wings in his chest. Doug cares. He cares enough to offer him an out, even though they're both hard and ready and wanting. God, it's  _ obvious _ how much he wants this, but Doug still  _ asked _ . Kirill brings his hands up to cup Doug's cheeks.

 

“I want this. I want  _ you _ . I want to feel you take me and make me yours, Doug.”

 

The dam breaks, and Doug is pushing their lips together again, ravaging the younger man's mouth, drawing whimpers of pleasure from him. Kirill presses his body firmly against Doug's, revelling in the heat from the body below him. Their cocks brush against one another and he whines against Doug's lips. One hand leaves it's place on Kirill's hip and returns slick and wet near his entrance. 

 

Before Kirill has time to tense up, Doug is pressing in one finger, clenching the other hip tightly to keep him in place. Kirill whimpers and breaks the kiss to drop his forehead onto Doug's shoulder. The older man hums as he slowly presses one finger in and out.

 

“Just as tight as I thought it would be.” Kirill groans as a second finger slides in with a little pain. Doug still moves them slowly, spreading them in small increments to allow the small body to adjust. He keep up a steady stream of filth, and Kirill can feel his cock drooling. He feels the heat coiling in his abdomen as Doug murmurs directly into his ear.

 

“Can't wait to spread you out on my cock. You looked sexy in those tight pants. Wanted to pound you over my desk, in front of everyone. Let them see how you were begging for it. Begging for me to make you cum.” Doug's voice dips lower, nearly a growl, as he slides in a third finger.

 

“Begging for me to fuck you, to mark you up.” He twists his fingers just right and Kirill snaps to attention with a gasp, “Begging for me to make you mine.”

 

“Yesss!” Kirill wails as Doug rubs at that spot inside him. His nails are leaving red lines down Doug's chest, but neither care at the moment as Kirill rocks his hips into Doug's hands.

 

“Yes, yes, make me yours, Doug! Wanted it so bad!” Doug groans and moves to suck more bruises into the pale, unmarked skin in front of him. Kirill groans as Doug's teeth find a nipple and tug on it. 

 

Doug spreads his fingers wide one last time and slowly removes them. Kirill pants, fingers threaded in Doug's hair, as the detective below him rubs a little more of the lube onto his hole. Kirill knows he's going to have to ask about where that lube came from later, but for now, he's just thankful it was there.

 

Doug pulls away, chest rising and falling slightly heavier now, and locks eyes with Kirill.

 

“Last chance.” He gravels. Kirill shudders at how wrecked his voice sounds and reaches down to hold the base of Doug's cock. Doug groans softly as Kirill slowly eases himself onto the thick shaft. Doug's hands clenched tightly on the slim hips but never move to push or pull, simply grounding himself while Kirill takes his time.

 

After what feels like hours but also seconds, Kirill is flush with Doug's abdomen. He's breathing heavily, forehead shiny with a thin layer of sweat, and erection slightly flagged, but Doug thinks he's breathtaking. Kirill goes willingly when Doug tugs him down to kiss, keeping their hips still for a moment to allow Kirill time to adjust.

 

After a few moments, Doug begins slow. Small thrusts, rolling their hips in a circle. When Kirill can only respond with pleasured noises, Doug picks up the pace. 

 

The slow grind turns into a Kirill riding Doug, with the help of Doug's strong arms. Kirill is groaning, crying out loud, just like Doug knew he would. The older man is grunting, letting out a low moan every so often, as he pistons his hips into the body above him. 

 

The sound of Kirill's pleasured shouts and high pitched whining echoes in the dim, empty office, and Doug can't get enough of it. But, Kirill's movements are slowing, his legs growing tired. The lavender haired man whines in frustration.

 

“D-doug, I can't anymore- my- my!” He groans loudly as a particularly rough thrust catches his prostate head on. Doug seems to understand though and grips the back of Kirill's thighs.

 

“Hold on to me.”

 

Kirill immediately complies, gasping in surprise as Doug stands. The brunette leads them to a cleared desk a few feet away before spreading Kirill out on his back. The younger man hisses at the chilled metal against his back and grips Doug's shoulders tighter.

 

“Wait, isn't this desk-” his words die in his throat as Doug lines up and pushes in to the hilt once more. Kirill's left hand flies up the grab the edge of the desk as his head tips back on a groan. 

 

Doug doesn't bother starting slow, simply continuing the rough pace from earlier as he holds Kirill's thighs up. The change in position has Doug brushing against Kirill's prostate every other thrust and the pleasure is becoming overwhelming. 

 

Kirill can feel the heat building in his lower abdomen, his toes are curling in anticipation as he arches into each thrust.

 

“D-doug, I'm gonna- gonna cum!” 

 

“Then cum.” The older man growls. Doug redoubles his efforts, one hand moving to stroke Kirill's untouched cock, the other clamping down on his hip. It only takes three more thrusts and a flick of Doug's thumb over the head of Kirill's weeping cock before the younger man is arching like a bow and silently screaming his release.

 

Kirill's muscles become a vice around Doug, and he manages two more thrusts into the tight heat before groaning and shuddering through his own orgasm. He drops his forehead onto Kirill's chest and Kirill flops a tired hand onto the back of his head as they both try to catch their breath.

 

“That was… wow.” Kirill breathes. His body feels limp, in the best of ways.

 

“I don't think I can walk after that.” Doug huffs a small laugh as he sits up and gingerly pulls out. Kirill winces, and the older man murmurs an apology before moving back to his desk to find something to clean them off with. Kirill pushes himself into a slightly reclined position, one knee pointed skyward as the other leg lays limp, and makes a face.

 

“I can feel it leaking out… definitely less sexy than in the magazine articles.” He grumbles. Doug reappears with a stack of take out restaurant napkins and a half full bottle of water. He passes a few dry napkins to Kirill before wetting a couple and wiping at the mess on the younger man's chest. 

 

“Sex is much different in practice than in pictures.” 

 

“And I'm sure you've had plenty of practice.” Kirill grumbles before he can stop himself. Doug gives him a small smile.

 

“I've had a fair amount.” He runs one hand up Kirill's thigh, “You keep dropping pens in those painted on jeans and you'll be getting plenty of practice as well.” Kirill gives a coy smile.

 

“Promise?”

 

-

 

The next morning is the duo's scheduled day off, and Kirill is spending it recuperating in the luxury that is Doug's queen sized mattress and 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Doug is the first to wake up, much too early, around seven am. When he hears another buzz from his nightstand, he understands what woke him.

 

Trying not to let the brightness disturb his bedmate, Doug squints at the bright screen for a moment before opening the 4 messages waiting for him.

 

_ Message Received _

_ Deana _

\--

_ You're a dead man, Doug Billingham. _

 

_ I saw the security tapes, you asshole! _

 

_ You couldn't be bothered to clean up after yourself?? Even on someone else's desk?! _

 

_ I hope your dick shrivels up and falls off. You fucking owe me. _

 

Doug bites his lip against a laugh threatening to bubble out and drops the phone back into the table before rolling over and pressing himself to Kirill's back. 

 

He knew there was  _ something _ he was forgetting to do when they were leaving the building last night. Guess he knew what it was now.


End file.
